What the future holds
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: My great plans of what ill do in the far Future. Okay, not THAT far...
1. Chapter 1

**Evening... COMMISSIONER.**

**JUST KIDDING. Zam the Hedgehog Here, to inform you of a Great Idea I had. You see, I was Struggling Terribly to type Supergirl's Dimensional adventure, Gotham school play and the Introduction to my other story Idea. Then it Hit me: I can Mash it all Together!... Well, sorta. After I'm finished with The Supergirl thing, I'm going to create:**

**(drum roll.)**

**'**

**I SAID DRUM ROLL! Any who, I'm creating...**

_**The Justice league of Avengers**_

_**That's right folks! I'm Bringing our 2 favorite Super hero Teams Together! And thats not all! And I'm adding Heroes/characters/places/things from other universes as well as Characters I made up myself!**_

_**Examples are:**_

_**Sonic the hedgehog**_

_**Kingdom hearts**_

_**Kim possible**_

_**Jurassic park**_

_**Godzilla( I like the Design of the American Version)**_

_**And-**_

_**Freakazoid:MEEEEEE! Yep, that's Right! Me! (Sobs) I'M SO HAPPY! (Smiles) Congratulations! Why thank you! I'd like to thank... hmm.. Oh Yes. MEE! I would like to present you, freakazoid, with the Medal of Awesomeness!( Takes medal from himself.) Gasp! I Don't Believe it! Sniff. Sniff. Ahh, the smell of ME winning. I'd also like to thank all the little people!**_

_**... Freakazoid, I was going to Mention you. Also making an Appearance, Deadpool, in all his 4 th wall Obliterating glory!**_

_**Deadpool:(pops next to Freakazoid and sings.) FD AND DEADPOOOOOOOL! I'M NOT A STUPID FOOOOOOOLL!(points at freakazoid) HEEEE'S A NUTCASE! **_

_**Freakazoid:(sings) MUUUUUSIC IS MY THING!**_

_**Both: (singing) SSOOOO WE WROTE THE THEME! WEEEE'RE SOO TALENTED, FD AND DEADPOOOOOOLL! COPY AND WE'LL SUUUUUUUUE! WE THINK THAT THE SONG SHOULD END RIGHT HERE!"**_

_**...Any who, The next page is about My Version of ALL the characters. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PUH-LEEEEEEEEEEEEZE COMMENT! I DON'T CARE IF ITS NEGATIVE! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S POSITIVE! JUST COMMENT. YOUR COMMENTS FUEL ME!**_


	2. What's to come part 2

**Well folks, time to present my awesome Character profiles. Yknow, this is sort of like a trailer for a film. I'm very excited...**

**First up: The leader, Captain America!**

**Rank: Leader(duh!)**

**Real name: Steve Rogers**

**Age:68 (frozen in ice for 7 years)**

**Height:6ft 9inches**

**weight: 210 lbs**

**Clothes:Captain America wears a costume that bears an American flag Motif, as well as Brown pants, boots and little white flags on the side of his Blue mask.  
**

**Origin:In world war II, he was infused with A 'super soldier serum'. In an accident, he was frozen in the sea and woke up In the present.**

**Skills/Weapon(s): Knows how to use a wide variety of Guns due to his time in the army. But, main weapon is A circular shield with red and white stripes and a star in the middle. He throws it like a disc and after it hits a target, it ricochets back to him. Knows many Combat moves and despite having no super power beyond His Increased strength, can take down most Supervillains.**

**Personality: Captain America always fights for America and the world, trying to keep it safe. On several Occasions, he nearly Died doing Good deeds for the planet. Most who have met him say he is a 'walking Ocean of Wisdom' and that he teaches them many things. Some have even joked about how life would be if he were President. But cap Himself says:"I am not here to lead the country. I'm here to serve it. If I am a Captain, I'm a soldier. Not of any military branch but of the American people. Years ago, in a simpler time, this suit and this shield were created as a symbol to help make America the land it's suppose to be... To help it realize its destiny."**

**Likes: friends, Family, Beating the snot outta Bad guys sometimes**

**Dislikes: Villains winning, Tony stark acting like he's All that, Tony stark being self centered, Tony stark not following his orders, Tony stark Being an idiot, Tony stark touching his shield, etc, etc, etc**

**Main enemies: Red skull, cross bones**

**And the next Hero! HE IS VENGEANCE! HE IS THE NIGHT! HE! IS! BATMAN!**

**Real name: Bruce Wayne (don't tell anyone!)**

**Rank: Co-leader #1**

**Age: 28**

**Height: 6ft 9inches (with out the ears)**

**Weight:205lbs**

**Clothes:**

One of Batman's most recognizable items among his prized possessions in fighting crimes in Gotham City is his unique costume. It is popularly known simply as the**Batsuit**.

The Batsuit has an electrical system that can shock assailants as a last resort. The Batsuit is made of triple-weave kevlar centered around the most obvious target, the chest-mounted Batsymbol. Though the suit has been drawn many different ways by different artists, and the stories themselves have described Batman as modifying the details of his costume from time to time, it is most often depicted as consisting of a scalloped cape, a bat-like cowl, a pair of gloves, boots, a yellow utility belt, and a tight-fitting body suit with the image of a bat emblazoned on the chest.

Origin: As a little boy, Bruce Wayne is horrified and traumatized to see his parents, the physician Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha, being murdered by a mugger in front of his very eyes. This drives him to learn every Combat move and fight crime in Gotham City as Batman.

Skills/weapons: Batman does not have Super powers. However, He has learned every possible fighting move on earth and always, And I Do Mean ALWAYS, has a plan. He can plan how to stop something before it's even started. In fact, if he loses to a villain, it's because he wanted to lose... Well, sometimes.

Another skill is his ability to frighten most people. Thugs that have met him don't do crimes anymore and some have nightmares.

He has Wide selection of Weapons in his belt, including Kryptonite. When asked why he had kryptonite, he replied "Just in case." Once, he used a device to control Bats.

Personality:a 'I can do it by myself' kinda guy. He's wise but loves to work alone. This is because of an incident where robin was Killed by The joker.

And, Despite wanting to end him, Batman cannot kill the Joker or any of his villains because he feels that if he kills one person, he won't stop killing.

Likes: making the world safer, beating the snot out of bad guys

Dislikes:Villains, being reminded of his Parent's murder, the Flash, Deadpool, or Spider-Man making jokes about him.

Main enemies:Clayface,Poison Ivy,and Ra's Al Ghul. His Number 1 main enemy is The joker.

**and Now, I give you the blue wind, the fastest thing alive! IIIIIIIT's Sonic the Hedgehog!**

**Real name: (I just told you!) Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Rank: Co-leader # 2**

**Age: 20**

**Height:4ft**

**Species: Mobian Hedgehog (looks like the Sonic X version)**

**Weight: 70 lbs**

**Clothes: Always wears red shoes with yellow buckles**

**Origin: Sonic was Born fast and Decided to Become a hero.**

**Skills/Weapons: Sonic runs incredibly Fast and can catch up with the Flash in most races. When he gains a Ring he Gets faster and when he collects the Powerful chaos emeralds he goes into Super mode, an incredibly Indestructible version of himself. When he is Angry, he turns into the werehog(remember, this is my version of the character.) It is not Known what happens when Sonic is angry and has all 7 chaos emeralds.**

**Personality: Sonic is described as a character who is "like the wind": a drifter who lives as he wants,and makes life a series of events and adventures. Although he is mostly quick-witted and easygoing, he has a short temper and is often impatient with slower things. Sonic is a habitual daredevil hedgehog who is honest, loyal to friends, keeps his promises. He took the young Tails under his wing like a little brother,and is uninterested (though sometimes interested)in marital proposals from Amy Rose. In times of crisis, he focuses intensely on the challenge as if his personality had undergone an astonishing change. The only food he is seen eating are chili dogs, which he scarfs down. Sonic has no Idea how to Swim.**

**Likes: Chili dogs, Friends, family, running, punching, kicking, jokes/wisecracking, racing the Flash and Leo the lion( Leo will be explained), break dancing**

**Dislikes: Eggman/all villains, Amy trying to kiss him, Amy trying to hit him wither her Gigantic Hammer and Most of all, large bodies of water.**

**And the 3rd Co-leader: Optimus prime!**

**Rank in the team:Co-leader #3**

**Age: 9,000,000 years old**

**Height:32ft**

**Species: Autonomous Cybertronian( Autobot)**

**Weight: 2.8 tons**

**Origin: Used an ordinary Cybertronian until the Matrix of leadership chose him to be the Prime. Megatron, his brother, grew jealous and war started.**

**Skills/weapons: has All the Abilities and weapons of DOTM.**

**Personality:**

Optimus Prime is as true and noble being as any the universe has ever seen. It his firm belief that freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and there is good in everyone.

Optimus is so well liked that his fellow teammates will gladly follow him or Captain America into any mission, no matter how dangerous and fight with as much ferocity as he does.

He holds all laws, rules and regulations in the highest regard, and this almost cost him his life on several occasions.

The matrix, held within his chest plate, grants him access to the wisdom of the ages, the accumulated knowledge of all previous Autobots, and means that his wisdom is beyond reproach. He inherited the matrix from Alpha Trion and the Matrix itself.

Likes:Friends, family, making Peace

Dislikes:Evil, fighting

And now, one of My made up characters:

Rank in the team: soldier

Name:Leo the lion

Age:13

Height:4ft (standing on hind legs)

Weight:40 lbs

Origin: Born in a kingdom built in the Clouds, Leo was a Young lion cub. Like everyone else in the kingdom, he had the ability to control lightning or electricity and to move Swiftly. On several occasions, he has saved the world countless times. Along the way, he Meets a beautiful lioness around his age( well, he thinks she's beautiful. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying she's ugly.) Named becomes good friends with her, along with his little brother Andrew.

Skills/weapons: Leo can move at speeds of up to 900 miles for every 10 minutes and has Immense strength. If an adversary hits him with, lets say, An electric prod, he simply absorbs the energy. There is a Downside to his Powers. If he is submerged in water for more than 3 hours, Water will seep through his skin and instantly touch the electricity flowing in him. This will fry him.

Personality: Many who have met him say that he's Literally TOO kind to others. He befriends anyone he can Be friends with and does it as soon as possible, referring to Everybody as his 'Best friend'. His motto is " Every friend I make is another happy smile on the planet!" He isn't Naive though. In fact, he can play Mind games with most villains and win. He is bold and encouraging with his friends and teammates. However, whenever Flower appears, he becomes a little shy(despite his good friendship with her) and blushes whenever she makes a compliment about him.

Likes: Friends, family, Beating up Bad guys, Swimming( isn't that odd?) Racing Sonic and Flash, Quadruple Bacon cheese Burgers

Dislikes: villains,bullies, being called a kitty

Okay, my Fingers are about Broken. So, if it's okay with you for me to talk about the other characters during the story, please comment. Now, if you'll Excuse me, I have to put on a cast...


End file.
